Restless Nights
by SkyArmyRecruit
Summary: Warning! Yaoi, boy X boy, incest, human names, and violence in later chapters. ...I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. I would have to get up in an hour. It would be nice to take a longer shower then Alfred for once. I crawled out of my bed and walked to our shared bathroom. I peeled my sleep pants off along with my overly large t-shirt... ! Do not own Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

I lay awake on a Wednesday morning. I thought maybe I heard my moms truck pull in the drive way but I knew it wasn't her. She got in a car wreck a few months ago. I stay awake most nights listening to my father cry himself sober. Yes, he drank a lot since the accident.

My brother, for the first three months, let me crawl into his bed. Alfred was a good person and always wanted to be the hero. But since mom died... he hasn't been the same rambunctious brother I always loved.

He was signing up for football with his friends Gilbert Ludwig and Ivan. So I planned on letting him borrow the hoodie mom gave me for good luck. Something bad was going to happen to me, I already knew that. I wish mom made him one too but... she didn't get the time too.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. I would have to get up in an hour. It would be nice to take a longer shower then Alfred for once. I crawled out of my bed and walked to our shared bathroom. I peeled my sleep pants off along with my overly large t-shirt dad gave me. Most of the time it'd help me sleep and keep the nightmares away. I guess tonight it took a break from protecting me.

I looked at my body in the floor to ceiling mirror. I wasn't fat and I wasn't built like a brick house like Alfred and dad. I looked at myself a little longer before turning on the hot water. As I sat on the end of the tub, across from the mirror, I sighed at myself. I wasn't anorexic but I was pathetic looking. I had enough muscle to heave my backpack on everyday and carry it from class to class.

I looked at my father's razor blades. Then decided against what my mind was telling me to do, because Al would have my hoodie. One girl, who seemed to like me, saw me without long sleeves on once. She screamed at me for doing it then ran away in tears. My dad and brother didn't know it. I was still safe for a little while.

I slid into the shower and exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. The warm water felt nice. It raised goose bumps on my skin even. I sat down in the tub and let the water wash over my hair and down my back.

Even my penis is pathetic, I thought. I heard the door open just then.

"Why is the shower...? Matty? Why you up so early?"

"I didn't fall asleep last night. So I decided to get a shower."

"I thought I heard someone talking to themself... Are you ok Matty?" He asked as he opened the curtain. I cussed at myself when I saw his flawless body. He only ever wore boxers to sleep in. I watched as he knelt next to me, outside the tub.

"I would be better. But... why are you so hot? It's like you got all of dad and I look like mom. I hate being girl like." I heard him chuckle a little.

"If you were more guy like then you wouldn't be such a great fuck buddy." He winked at me and tucked the wet hair behind my ears. This got me a little nervous. Not nervous like 'please-don't-rape-me' nervous, but almost like butterflies in my stomach nervous. "Is there room for two in there?" He smiled and winked at me again. I moved over and he stripped himself of his red plaid boxers and slid in behind me.

He wrapped his strong protective arms around me. I let myself melt into his chest. I knew this was wrong for two brothers to do this but I didn't really care. For now, I just let go of everything, and just felt my brother touching me. Specifically, my perk nipples.

I felt myself harden and I guess he saw me do so. He slid his hand from tweaking my nipples down to my erection and started playing with it. My balls were already tightening before he started with my member. I reached behind me, one hand in his hair the other on his thick shaft. He was already thrusting against my back. The added friction made him moan and bite my neck.

He was squirming around behind me trying not to cum before me. So I threw him a line. "Together?" when he nodded I let my load out on his hand and I felt his seamen sliding down my back.

I turned around, mostly to get his seed off my back but partly to kiss him fiercely. I loved the feel of his hands still on me even after our high. Unlike before though, his hands were no longer only going to my member or my nipples, they were caressing my thighs, back and sides.

He jumped a little when we both heard dad's alarm go off. He smiled at me apologetically, "We should get washed up. The last thing we need dad smelling our cum," he smiled and gestured for me to get up, since I was on top of him. I helped him up so he didn't slip.

His bright eyes looked into mine. He smiled a little brighter and kissed me. Not violently or softly like a thank you. It was tender and warm, like I meant the world to him. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close.

"Dad will be out tonight. Maybe we can watch your favorite movie and order pizza?" the way he said it almost sounded like he was asking me on a date.

"Sure. But if your purvey mind is thinking of doing more of what we just did, u better get a shower after practice today."

"How come you know me so well?" he joked and chuckled softly.

"Because you're my brother? And because I love you so much?" I smiled when he grabbed the shampoo bottle and dumped some on my head and massaged my scalp.

"That might be it." He nudged me under the water and rinsed out the soap. He then took the loofa smeared his axe body wash on it and scrubbed my body with care only I knew him possible of. I felt my self blush when, instead of him running the loofa over my member, he put it in his mouth and sucked and licked me clean.

I was now holding myself up with the support of the wall and I couldn't help myself from trusting into his moist mouth. He stilled sucked on me like a lollipop while he finished washing my body. I was about to release when there was a knock at the door.

"Matthew or Alfred. Hurry up. You're going to be late for school. I'm making breakfast today, which means toast. Wake up your brother... whoevers in there." He mumbled the last part and he went down stairs.

"Merde... Mon dieu," Both cusses were in frustration and pleasure. Even though dad was talking to us he was still sucking me off. He was getting frustrated with me and started rolling my balls in his hand, and then I came in his mouth. He swallowed happily and kissed the head of my rod.

"Now that you're clean, little brother, go get dressed. Tell dad that you woke me up and I'm in the shower."

I got out of the shower wrapped a towel around myself and Alfred turned the water off. I turned around to look at him and I kissed him quickly. "You know the signal. Turn the water back on when you hear me 'sneeze'."

"I know the drill. Now go get your sexy little ass dressed." He smirked and I scampered out of the bathroom and into my room.

I lay on my bed for a good 5 minutes before I pretended to sneeze and the door was promptly closed and the water was running. I smiled at the after glow of having been sucked off by my very sexy brother. Right about now I couldn't wait for tonight. I walked over to my door and locked it. I proceeded to my dresser and pulled out a blow dryer and aimed it at my head. It felt good to be dry again. I was warmer now. And I smiled at nothing at all.

When I was done brushing my hair to a shine I found a pair of Alfred's boxer briefs in my drawer. I pulled them on and they fit me like they fit him, which gave me a bit of a confidence boost. I looked threw my clothes a slipped into a pair of black skinny's and a purple t-shirt. I pulled a pair of miss-matched socks on and my high-tops then went downstairs.

"That took you longer then normal, Matthew." He commented on my shower.

"Sorry dad. I couldn't wake up was all." He nodded.

"I guess even a boy like you can have a hard time waking up sometimes." I pecked my father's unshaven cheek and took two slices of toast.

"Can I have some coffee?"

"Sure. Just leave enough for Al."

I poured both our travel mugs full. And prepared them the way we like them: Lots of sugar, black. I screwed the tops on and left Al's next to his toast.

I sat at the island in the middle of our kitchen. I watched my dad read the morning paper. He hadn't shaven in weeks, and he hasn't bathed in the same amount of time. I'm surprised he isn't sprouting mushrooms yet.

"You need to get laid" I said it at the wrong time because he was sipping his coffee. He choked and I tried not laughing, but failed.

"Excuse me?" he set his paper and coffee on the counter to wipe his chin.

"Apparently you heard me."

"Yes, I did. But I'd expect that from Alfred, not you." I felt a little ashamed.

"Well then, ya didn't. Ya heard it from me. Dad, you need to get out of this rut. I know what you and your college buddies used to do when you were my age. Hell, my age to your senior year in college. "

"Then I met..."

"Met mom, I know. But Mom's gone. I know for a fact she'd want you to be happy."

"Matthew..." He sighed, his deep blue eyes boring into mine, the first sign of tears came into his eyes.

"No. Don't Matthew me. I'm not a baby and it's been almost a year." I sighed. "Mom wants you to be gay if it'd make you happier then dating another woman. I'd rather you be gay of course. No one can replace mom." I threw him my mother's diary. "Last page." Was all I said before Al came down grabbed his toast, coffee and backpack before running out the door.

I grabbed my own backpack and coffee and followed Al.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohmehgerd! I got a great response off the first day this went up! So here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia**

I watched Alfred chat up this girl on the bus. I sighed, and looked out the window. I heard her down right reject him and he turned to me in the seat. "I think I should just be a homo. Matty, what's wrong?"

"I said some mean things to papa this morning."

"Must've been real mean for you to start calling him papa again."

"Well it was very mean. I gave him mom's diary, told him to read the last page. I told him, in a not-so-nice way to forget about her and move on." I curled up in my hoodie. Then remembered Al's try-outs were today. "Oh,"

"Hm?" He asked as I pulled my hoodie off and handed it to him.

"You need mom's luck more then me. Just don't trash it." He took the hoodie and smiled. I almost saw tears in his eyes but he blinked them away. He engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Thanks Matty. But won't you be cold?"

"Yeah, but oh well. You're try-outs are important to you. I can live a day without my hoodie." I smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back but took his own bomber jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Hey fags. Get a room." Arthur, one of Al's friends called from behind us. Al got this deadly gleam in his eyes. And turned around in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Do you have a problem with queers, Kirkland? Seeing how you are one I wouldn't be talking." His voice lowered a few octaves and he looked dangerous. I could see the fury in his eyes and it raised goose bumps on my arms.

Arthur raised his hands in defense, "All is good Al, Just joking around ok?"

"No. It's not OK. As future quarter back of the football team you better watch your back Kirkland." I turned around just in time to see the Brit shrink back into his seat.

I over heard the infamous trio in the back of the bus chatting about the football try-outs. Antonio was trying to convince Francis to give it a go and Gilbert kept telling Antonio to shut up. I sighed and looked out the window as we pulled up to the school.

The day went without much disturbance. In Chemistry, my teacher blew up a watermelon, History we discussed the Prussian wars, English we read Mark Twain, I finished my workshop projects a month early so I slept fourth period, Fifth was gym and I skipped that class and hid in the library.

I was reading Da Vinci Code when I was interrupted by a certain French accent. I looked up and saw the tall, blonde haired sky blue eyed French jock.

"Mon amie, is this seat taken?" he asked. I shook my head and he sat down across from me. I watched as he pulled out a few books, a pen and a few sheets of paper. I noticed they were History 1 books. He should be in History 2 as a junior.

"Hey, uh, Francis. If you're failing History I can help you." He looked up at me, and I saw his cheeks turn a few shades darker.

"Um well, I, uh, yeah..." He hit his head on the table. "Just no one can find out I'm being tutored by you."

"I'll pretend not to be offended by that."

"Good..." He hit his head on the table again. "This Saturday. Come over my place around 5. I'll order pizza or cook or something." He looked up at me and I nodded.

"Alright. But I happen to know you have a test Friday and studying Saturday won't help you. So how about you come to my place. After the football try-outs..." he nodded.

"Fine..." he nodded and smiled. But instead of doing what a real tutor would do, I just talked to him. And he welcomed the conversation. We talked the entire period, even walking to Al's try-outs we talked. Gilbert and Antonio however, cut off the conversation when they pulled the Frenchman to the locker room. They were forcing the guy to try out.

I didn't have anyone to talk to so I half watched Al's first football practice and I half read the book Francis interrupted. But again it was him to distract me from my reading. With the helmet off, his long wavy hair was gleaming in the sun. He was listening to what the coach was saying but I could tell, even from the distance that he had his mind elsewhere.

He saw me looking up from my book and smiled in my direction. I looked around my seat; no one was around me besides the cheerleaders at the bottom of the bleachers. His smile was aimed upward towards me not the girls. This gave me slight chills and the incentive to blush.

I watched the guys on the field huddle up and break apart, the practice was over for the day, and who ever made the team will be posted outside the library. I got up and made my way towards Alfred.

"Hey, you were amazing. Your skill defiantly improved since last year, the coach would be crazy not to put you on the team." I said enthusiastically, even with my small voice it was rather loud.

"Really think so? God I hope so. I'll be disappointed in myself if I don't." His smile told me that he would be fine if he got cut from the team.

Alfred gave me a big hug and quick peck on the cheek before he ran off to the locker room to change. Francis some how managed to sneak behind me and he covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" he said teasingly.

"The ice cream man?" I answered and laughed. I moved his hands from my face and got out of his reach. "What am I your best friend now or something?" he paused and seemed to consider the notion.

"Yeah. You're better to talk to then Toni and Gilbert. And you don't force me to play stupid American sports."

"I can see where you're coming from." I laughed. "But hey, you kind a stink. So maybe you should get out of that gear and get a shower if you think your coming to my place to study." I teased.

"Yeah good point. I need to go to my place first so I'll be there around 4."

"Alrighty then, it's a date." I kicked his butt when he went around me to the locker rooms.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**/Damn school for being butt-like. Sorry for not updating in like three weeks. . I'm pretty sure I forgot in the last chapter, but I do not own Hetalia./**

It was about 3:30 when Alfred got out of the shower at home. I kept yelling at him to hurry up but he seemed to procrastinate getting out the more I yelled. But when he finally got out he came into my room stark naked.

"Hey Matty? Can I borrow some clothes? Dad hasn't washed my clothes for weeks and there all getting real smelly." I nodded not looking away from my book.

"Why not? You'd be taking my clothes anyway. Just learn to do your own laundry."

"It seems too hard. Why don't you do it for me?"

"Because I'm not your slave, Alfred. Your older then me yet you still find a way to make me seem like the older one." He huffed and crossed his arms. I looked over and thanked god he at least put pants on.

"Well fine. Teach me how to do it later. What movie do you want to watch tonight?" Al asked as he went to my closet. I dropped my book and facepalmed.

"Crap, I forgot to tell you. Francis Bonnefoy will be coming over. I'm helping him study for his history exam."

"What!?" he turned around and it looked like he was about to tear my shirt in half. "Francis? Out of all the jerks you could tutor you picked him?" he half screamed at me.

"Well... yeah. He actually picked me but you know. I'm a good person and said yeah sure why the hell not? And if you're going to be a dick about it, then forget cuddling or sex." I got up and walked out of my room down to the living room. I was furious at my brother, and wished we didn't have to live together. But like always he'd soon come down stairs and apologize then leave me alone for the rest of the night.

Just as he came down stairs and said "Hey Matty," the doorbell rang and I got up to answer. I opened the door and there was Francis. His hair was combed back into a loose ponytail and he was wearing khakis and a light blue button down.

"Do you usually dress so nice when you go to your tutors' house?" I asked playfully.

"Nope, but you said it was a date." He smirked and winked. I let him in and Alfred was sitting on the steps watching him.

"Bonnefoy.' Was his greeting and Francis gave him the 'sup nod.

"Ah, this night is going to be awesome! High sarcasm intended." I pulled my hair and pulled Francis to the living room. I felt the tension in the room rising in the five minutes they were near together. It lessened for a split second but Alfred decided to join our study session and sat down next to be.

"Ok then, shall we start?" they nodded. "Turn your books to page 127 and read aloud the Human Perspective and Settlement sections, Francis." I watched him nod then start reading.

"The sunbaked American Southwest was a harsh environment for it's early inhabitants..." He mispronounced environment and inhabitants and a few other words in the first section. Alfred found it hilarious. And by the time he finished the last sentence, he looked like he was going to cry and Alfred was turning purple. I was trying my damnedest not to knock Al silly.

So instead of hitting anyone I leaned over and quick, kissed Francis cheek. "You did wonderful, cher." The small amount of French made Alfred stop and Francis turn red. And so the night went on. Alfred made fun of him and I teased Francis, which in turn pissed Al off and he eventually stopped and went to make burgers.

While he was in the kitchen I fell back on the floor and let out a big huff of air. "God this is going to be a long night."

"I'll say." He leaned back on the couch and he closed his eyes.

Al came back with a few sodas and set them out on the table. "Burgers will be done in a few. What do you want on them?"

"Just cheese, please and thank you Alfred." I looked at Francis. He was on the guard. Back was straightened and his fists were clenched at the sides.

"Just a burger is fine by me, thank you." He lowered his head a little giving his eyes a dark look to them. Al shrugged and nodded, leaving us once again.

"What's with the tough act? Looks like your hackles are raised a bit." After he calmed down slightly.

"He doesn't like me I don't like him. If he ever talks to you after this night about me ask him what happened. I really don't wanna talk about it."

We left the conversation like that since Al came back with our burgers. He set the plate down and sat next to me. I took my burger with grace and Al handed Francis his on a plate.

Al murmured something I didn't catch and Francis was back on his guard. He didn't even touch his burger when he got up. "Matt can you show me to your bathroom?"

"Um yeah, sure." I got up and ruffled Al's hair as I past him. He knew it as a 'You're explaining later' and he hit his head on the coffee table. I lead the longhaired boy to the bathroom. I opened the door, let him in and followed, locking the door behind me.

"I want to hear our side of the story. Before I ask him."

"Yeah I figured." He sighed. "We were together once, early freshman year. We Skyped a lot and he showed me his cuts. And his knifes. And he bragged about all the kids he had to beat up because they said something to him.

He was getting on my nerves about this other chick I was seeing, that she was a prostitute that he banged her and that he was going to hunt her down and kill her or beat her up. I got mad and told him to leave me alone. I blocked him on Facebook, Skype Twitter..." He sighed and leaned against the door. "I forgot he was your brother to be honest."

"You two are stupid." I rolled my eyes. "I can see why the air between you two is heated." I stepped closer, "Wash up a little, you have pencil on your nose." He blushed again as I walked out the door behind him.

"Alfred! You're in trouble!" I could hear him getting ready to run. I grabbed him by a chunk of hair before he could sprint.

**/ Thank you for reading, I may not update until after June 6th, when schools over!/ REVEIW PLEASE!/ Love you guys!**


End file.
